


Night and Day

by tatteredspider



Series: Sparky and The Bull [17]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 30 day rp challenge, F/M, just a little ocd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredspider/pseuds/tatteredspider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 17: What's your character's desk/work space like? Are they neat or messy? And/or What does their bed look like when they wake up? Everything to one side, curled around a pillow, sprawled everywhere? What position do they sleep in?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Night and Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17: What's your character's desk/work space like? Are they neat or messy? And/or What does their bed look like when they wake up? Everything to one side, curled around a pillow, sprawled everywhere? What position do they sleep in?

"How do you find anything in here?" Bull asked in frustration.  
"What do you mean?"  
Bull looked around the desktop, at the multiple neat little piles of paper and feather quills in a cup at the corner, the box of wax sticks and official stamps at the other and he despaired. "I still need to sign that requisition request Krem brought you earlier and I don't know what pile it would be in. My desk it would be sitting on top of everything because it was the most recent thing brought in."  
Kell laughed. "You don't have a desk."  
"Course not. I'd have gotten pissed at something and used it for kindling ages ago."  
Kellina walked up behind her gienat of a man and gently brushed her hand along his spine as she moved around him to the front of her desk. "This one right here," she said, plucking the sheet from a pile. "Requisitions and supplies."  
Bull grabbed a quill, dipped it in the nearby ink well and scratched out a signature. "What about the rest of them?"  
"What, the piles? Well, there's Noble's request letters- you'll notice their the pile closest to the fireplace for easy throwing. Then there's troop movements, guard rotations, Harding's reports. Then the pille of shit that I've actually managed to finish and needs to be sent out, which is where Krem's requisition will now be going that it's been signed."  
"Just like that? You not gonna read it first?"  
"I trust you," she said with a wink. "And if you try to screw me over there are ways to make sure you're punished."  
"Oh, really?" Bull straightened, his lips curling into a leer.

Some hours later and the sun was dipping down in the sky, painting the room in bright pinks and oranges that always reminded Bull of Par Vollen. As always happened after their little...disciplinary sessions, Kell was asleep across his chest, one hand resting on his heart. His own were placed gently on her hip and on the hand at his pectoral. She was breathing the deep breath of undisturbed sleep, which was so rare for her.  
The bed was, of course, a disaster. The pillows had all been thrown away at some point and the blankets were a tangled mass at their feet, except for one light cotton sheet that was wrapped loosely around Kell's lower legs.  
Bull chuckled to himself. Such a strange dichotomy, his Kadan. Her work was neat, organized, almost obsessively so, but her pleasures were a spontaneous mass of destruction. Like night and day, polar opposites. And yet both so very Kell.  
"Guess that's why I love you, Kadan," he whispered, lifting her fingers to press them lightly to his lips.


End file.
